Ranma The Vampire
by kellym01
Summary: ranma is a old first class vampire who is pushed into an arranged marriage with the tendo family, second class vampires much to his horror the last thing he wanted occurs when he and akane meet each others gaze i do not own ranma 1/2 rated T due to paranoia and some language plz R
1. Chapter 1

a bold man in a white gi sat with a pigtailed boy, at a table in a far, dark corner of a pub/club, music blaring young adolescence dancing to what they call music. "now ranma listen to me you are to marry one of my old friend Soun's daughters" Genma said to pig tailed martial artist, wearing a black chinese attire, black kung fu pants and a black leather jacket. Ranma then picked up his beer and downed, repressing the urge to spit it in genma's face and not just because of the taste.

"arranged marriages again, you know i despise them...besides i was at the hospital the nights they were born, i am too old for them" Ranma replied, Ranma is a two thousand year old first class vampire.

a first class vampire, a vampire who is far more power than the second and third class vampires and are unaffected by sunlight and only have an allergic reaction to garlic, however, like all vampires are burnt by silver. first class vampires and second class vampires have the ability to choose the age they stop maturing at.

"it's a matter of honor...besides all the other girls you go out with were far younger than you" Genma replied, Genma is a two thousand five hundred year old second class vampire

a second class vampire are not as powerful as first class vampires and are weakened by sunlight and can burn easily, but it can not kill them, their reaction to garlic is the same as the reaction to silver, just not as strong and are known to be unable to swim.

"you have no honor old man" ranma retorted.

"who you calling old" Genma retorted, Ranma then rolled his eyes, he then looked round to see a busty brunette making her way over to him, with a tinge in her cheeks, she wore a skin coloured low-cut top and short jeans and red high heels, she leant over to ranma, showing a considerable amount of cleavage and whispered something seductive into ranma's ear, something only a slut would saw, she and ranma then headed outside and into the alleyway, the girl then forced herself onto ranma and began kissing him passionatly, ranma smirked he could see her heart beat in her neck and could smell the scent of her blood, like a fine, he then forced her off him and against a wall and forced her head to the side, he then brought his mouth close to her neck and summoned his fangs, the girl then let out a shrilled scream, her voice then silenced as ranma sunk his fangs into her neck and began to drain her of blood, holding back the venom with in his fangs that would turn her and took his fill, ranma then pulled his head back and licked his lips and fangs clean of any drop of blood left, he then looked at the girl, her eyes filled of tears, he then spat on the wound, closing it up and within seconds there was no sign to indicate there was ever a bite, he then hypnotized her so she wouldn't remember this encounter. Ranma didn't believe in killing humans, after all if all vampires killed all the people they fed on they wouldn't be enough left to live off in a few years.

genma then came round the corner to see ranma coming out, leaving the confused girl behind "and the Tendos are too young huh? well at least they're the same species" Genma barked at ranma.

"they're second class vampires" ranma replied, "i'm embarrassed enough you're a second class vampire and that i would have been one if mom hadn't been a first class vampires" ranma added.

"so what ranma this is a matter of honor and even if you believe i have no honor what about you, if you refuse to even give them a chance that would destroy your honor" Genma retorted knowing full well how important honor was to ranma and other first and second class vampires. ranma's hands then became fists and his fangs pierced his lower lip.

"fine i'll go...it might be nice to visit them and see how much they've grown since i last saw them" ranma replied, he and Genma then leaped onto nearby rooftops and continued to leap from roof to roof at vampire speed in the direction of Nerima.

the next night...

Soun had just told his daughters the news that they were getting engaged to the son of his old friend, they all reacted differently with this, even if they were all outraged.

"is he older than me...it's just younger men are so...young?" Kasumi asked sweetly.

"is he cute?" nabiki then asked.

"well last i saw him he was quite the looker and i would say he is a 'little' older than you" Soun replied, the age of the girls are the same as the anime. akane was still fighting the urge to give into her anger and go out on a massacre, they were all then shocked to see a giant panda walk in, followed by a red haired girl with a pigtail and a large bust.

"is this your friend daddy?" Nabiki asked in her neutral tone. Soun then shook his head frantically, Soun then looked at the red head, his jaw then hit the ground when recognized her face.

"Ranma?" Soun asked wide eyed, she then smirked.

"Hey Mr. Tendo long time no see" Ranma said with a smirk.

"but...wha...?" soun stuttered.

"picked up a curse in china a while ago as did pops here...idiot" ranma muttered before telling them of the fight at jusenkyo, only thing changed was it was at the dead of night.

"great so we're going to be engaged to sex changin pervert" akane muttered darkly, refusing to look at ranma, this ticked her off, ranma then headed to the table and picked up a cup of tea and poured it over her head and became male again.

"who you calling a pervert bitch, i preferred you when you were a mindless baby...back when you couldn't talk" ranma roared back at her, surprising akane and her sisters.

"what do you mean about when she was a baby?" Nabiki asked curiously, looking for information she could use to blackmail him later.

"well i did say he was a 'little' older than you" soun said nervously.

"a little ha that's a joke" ranma laughed.

"how old are you?" Nabiki asked.

"two thousand years old" ranma replied, all the girls then turned to their dad with shocked expressions, which only grew with what ranma said next "i was even at all of your births and i can't believe how much you've changed"

"well i'm certainly not marrying a two thousand year old sex changing pervert" akane said as she glared at ranma, ranma then glared back at her and was shocked by what he felt, a zing (for those who don't know it's a vampires equivalent of love at first site) Ranma knew what this was and hated it, Akane, however, didn't know what it was and believed that Ranma was doing something to her so he could get in her pants and began fighting it.

"so ranma who do you choose? Kasumi aged nineteen Nabiki aged seventeen or my youngest Akane aged sixteen" Soun asked with delight.

"so akane's got her fangs huh" ranma commented, vampires didn't get their fangs until their sixteen, biologically so even if they stopped maturing at eight they'd still get their fangs. nabiki and kasumi then began to volunteer akane to marry ranma since he was half-girl, much to akane's disgust and ranma's annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma just glared at Genma, he had lost count with all the engagements he had set up in the last hundred years alone. He'd even engaged him to a werewolf at one point, Ranma then headed outside, ignoring the Tendos he had some anger to let off, which had only doubled when he and the tomboy bitch zinged, Ranma then leapt into the sky and took flight and flew over Nerima, he was looking for two things, a snack and something to help let off steam.

Ranma then stopped, mid-air he smelt something he hadn't smelt in a long time, the stench of a third class vampire.

A third class vampire is a vampire that acts on mere instinct, a animal has no special abilities other than strength and speed, they are the weakest of the three types of vampires, yet they're still the worst of them do to them acting on pure instinct. Once a human is turned into one of them the they fall victim to insanity.

Ranma then looked down on the streets below and saw what he was looking for a injured woman running down an alley with a vampire close behind her, acting on pure instinct, Ranma then took a dive, heading strait for the alley, he then landed between the two, surprising them both, the third class vampire then launched itself at Ranma, not caring for the danger Ranma represented, too high on the lust for blood. Ranma's arms shot forward and he gripped the creatures neck and began to increase his grip until the head shot off the body and the whole thing turned to dust, he then turned to the female, she was hiding in a dark corner, bloody and weak in a ball shape fighting off tears, Ranma then began to slowly approach her, the scent of her blood tempted him, he hadn't fed since the night before and this was too easy an opportunity, way too easy.

Bright lights suddenly shone behind him, Ranma then span around to see several vans and police cars blocking off the only way out, dozens of people began swarming out of the vehicles and held up several weapons, ranging from guns to crossbows to UV guns, all aimed at Ranma. "raise your hands above your head and come quietly and no one gets hurt" one of them said through a boom mike, the girl now behind Ranma then rose to her feet and held up a stake in her left hand and a gun in her right hand, aimed at Ranma.

"a set up" Ranma muttered, as he slumped relaxing, not concerned in the slightest of the danger.

"yep we were aiming to catch a third class vampire for research but you'll do it's rare when we get the chance to analyse a second class vampire due to laws and how powerful they are" the one behind him stated, Ranma then took a closer look at the gun and rolled his eyes at when realized what they were using, silver bullets.

"I bet but if you want a second class vampire then you don't want me" Ranma replied with a smirk, the girl's eyes then widened when she realized what he was and that they'd made a big mistake. Ranma then turned to face the ones blocking his way and began to approach them threateningly, his eyes began to glow crimson and his fangs sharpened, he bared them at his opponents with a hiss, bullets were then fired at him which Ranma easily weaved out of as he continued to approach them, knocking out every one of them when he got close enough, before grabbing the one with the boom mike around the neck and sinking his fangs into him and drained half the blood from his body before throwing him to the ground, Ranma then heard a weak grown and he turned to see one of the men on the floor holding up a UV gun before shooting a ball of UV energy at Ranma, the man then gasped when the light of the shot faded after it struck Ranma and Ranma stood there, not a scratch on him, the man then fully collapsed too weak to fight anymore, Ranma then looked at the woman he had saved from the third class vampire, she was literally shaking in fear and Ranma could smell it. Ranma then smirked before taking off into the sky again

The Tendos…

Ranma then landed outside the Tendos and headed inside and headed to where his pop and Soun played shoji, he then approached Soun, "so Soun why didn't you tell me about the slayer organization?" Ranma asked.

"oh didn't I mention it sorry, the organization has been trying to get samples of each class of vampire for research, though they've only gone after third class vampires, they're too scared to go against the higher class vampires" Soun replied.

"really well I was confronted with them after I took out a third class vampire, they thought I was a second class vampire, so I taught them not to judge a book by its cover and they didn't start to fear me until they realized I was a first class vampire" Ranma roared in response.

"well you're the only first class vampire in Nerima to their and our knowledge so they didn't expect it and first class vampires are known to be powerful, ruthless, unstoppable killing machines" Soun replied.

"Still they could become a problem in future" Ranma muttered.

"not really as long as you obey the law they won't touch you, they can only target and harm us who attack people or put others in danger, that sort of thing" Soun replied.

"Well I guess that puts me at the top of the wanted list I beat the snot out of them and drank from one of them and the law is very picky when it comes to vampires drinking from human" Ranma muttered.

"Well that could be a problem" Soun said worriedly.

"Next time, don't withhold information like that, I can handle the slayers but I don't really want to have to worry about getting a surprise encounter with another group in this town." Ranma snared before heading up to the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day…

Ranma was awoken by his father tossing him into the koi pond outside, he then slowly rose from the koi pond and looked towards the sun tiredly "He enrolled me into a school again…didn't he" Ranma stated glumly to the Tendos who sat around the dinning table, Kasumi just nodded to Ranma.

Ranma then growled as her felt his anger rise, Ranma then approached the doorway, Genma then tried to strike him from behind only to get struck in the gut be Ranma's kick sending him into the Koi pond, Ranma then headed inside and deactivated his curse, he then took a seat at the table.

"Now girls have you put your sun block on?" Soun asked, the three of them moaned a yes in response, Ranma then looked down at the breakfast on the table, a bowl of spiders, various insects and rodents and a cup of Blood for everyone, Ranma picked up his beverage and sniffed its scent, he then looked at it in disgust.

"Pigs blood?" Ranma asked in a are you serious tone.

"Yes of course it is, its against the law to have human blood so pigs blood is a good substitute" Soun replied as he drank his blood.

Ranma then placed the cup back on the table "Blasted human laws, there is no way I am drinking the blood of a swine when there are all those humans just walking around asking to be bitten" Ranma replied.

"Are you insane…drinking human blood is punishable by death" Nabiki responded.

"Yeah, let em try it, I've been living off human blood all my 'life' and just because the humans say no doesn't mean squat to me" Ranma responded as he began snacking on some rats and spiders.

"Stop arguing Ranma you're going to obey the law no matter what you say" Genma declared having already deactivated his curse.

"Look old man I don't give a damn what you say I will drink what I want when I want" Ranma yelled before taking his leave.

"Oh no" Genma whispered.

"Saotome why do I get the feeling he's going to go hunting?" Soun asked.

"Because he is" Genma sighed.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Nabiki asked.

"Are you kidding?…last time I got in his way on a hunt he snapped my neck, there's no way I'm going to do that again…maybe Akane could stop him after all they are engaged now" Genma replied.

"Good idea Saotome, go on Akane stop Ranma and take him to school" Soun said, Akane just sighed and took her leave, knowing that if Ranma bit someone again it could put her whole family in danger for housing a fugitive of the law.

Akane found Ranma stalking a girl with blonde hair who was sweeping out her shop, not paying any attention to what was going on around her, Ranma was hiding out of sight around the corner of the next building, smirking, fangs extended.

"Ranma stop" Akane whispered as she approached Ranma from behind.

"Next time you follow someone try not to let them know you're following them…and I'll do what I want to do, you should try it sometime" Ranma responded.

"What?" Akane asked confused.

"Hunting it's the best feeling there is, give into your nature we were born to do this not to get ready meals made by our prey" Ranma responded.

"…Ranma if you do this you put our families in danger" Akane pleaded.

Ranma let out a low growl, getting annoyed by the fact the one he had zinged with was trying to stop him from feeding and change him, he was then struck with an idea to change that "How about this, I won't attack her and you will let me take you hunting tonight, maybe if you get a taste of real blood you'll see why I won't give it up…why I won't be trained by the humans" Ranma responded.

"Fine…if you stop when I say I don't want anymore of it" Akane responded confident in her plan to stop Ranma's feeding would work.

"Fine…omly in Nerima though" Ranma responded, much to Akane's dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and Akane approached the school gates, the closer they got the more Ranma could sense the spell at work, a spell which stopped human on human, demon on demon violence and human on demon and vice versa, so basically the school was like a sanctuary (after all they can't equip teachers with ways to fight demons without a demon rebellion which they would be unable to win and if they didn't take measures the human students would be in danger and the parents wouldn't stand for it as it would only take one demon who doesn't agree with the rules to destroy their society).

The closer the duo got to the school the more Ranma could see a small army of students waiting for them, running on hormones, Ranma could smell Akane's anger "Akane what's wrong, what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"A boy at school declared that if anyone wanted to date me they'd have to land one hit on me and stay standing…I'm sure you've noticed the spell on the school if someone or something…tries to attack someone else they would hit a force field around the target that would reverse their own force against them one hundred fold and they have to endure until they pull their fist or weapon back from the strike" Akane explained.

"The perfect spell to stop violence, impossible to get around…until now that is" Ranma replied with a dark smirk and Akane looked at him with a confused look on her face, he then used his superior speed and to get through the gates and in front of the mob before Akane would.

"Okay now listen up if any of you can defeat me you can continue to challenge Akane, if not then it stops now the same goes to any of you who back down" Ranma declared.

"And who are you to declare such a thing?" a boy with brown hair, wearing a blue gi with a wooden katana asked as he glared at Ranma.

"I am Ranma Saotome, a first class vampire" Ranma declared and smirked at the reactions of the army, most of them backed off and stood down, a few then ran at Ranma and launched punches at him, using all their strength only to break their arms and fall to the ground. Ranma then noticed the boy smirk when all the others had fell.

"Finally a true challenge worthy of the blue thunder of Furinkan high" Kuno declared.

"Wonderful" Ranma sighed "A cocky werewolf" Ranma stated before thrusting his fist forward, striking Kuno in the gut, shattering the bones in his arm due to the force in the punch, Ranma winced from the pain but smirked when he saw Kuno shooting through school's walls and out the other side.

Akane then appeared beside Ranma "What did you do?" Akane asked when she saw a couple dozen boys both human and demon on the ground, several running back to the classrooms and a giant hole in the wall.

"Showed them the true power of a vampire…although I really do hate those sanctuary spells, hopefully tonight's full moon will heal it" Ranma sighed as he bent his hand backwards over his wrist, Akane went even paler than normal at the sight of this.

"Gee your pathetic Akane, you're a vampire for Pete sake, creatures of darkness we feast on the blood of the living and this…makes you sick to your stomach" Ranma stated as bent his elbow backwards, ignoring the pain he felt.

"Ranma…it's disgusting…I may be a vampire but I'm not a monster, a savage, a beast" Akane responded.

"No…your not you're a wimp, your tame, you might as well not even have fangs…when you first got yours you bit into a blood pack…when I got mine I drained a couple humans of every last drop of blood in their body, think about it, you're been denied everything you are by that creatures we hunt, we're on top of the food chain not them" Ranma responded before asking "Now can we go to class?" Akane just nodded as her mind processed what Ranma was saying.

Class…

Ranma and Akane entered the classroom and Akane went strait to her seat and Ranma approached the teacher and smirked at her, a young chi vampire, she may have been older than all her students but to Ranma she was a child.

"Class this is our new student from who's just returned from China Ranma Saotome, Ranma would you care to say a few words about yourself, including what you are" Hinako stated.

"Sure, I am Ranma Saotome a first class vampire as some of you already know, I don't hold back when I fight not even for sanctuary spells, if you don't believe me check out my arm" Ranma said as he rolled his hand all the way up to his shoulder before letting it fall free, loving the way everyone's faces changed colour at the same time "and I am a student of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts, any questions" Ranma asked.

The class was silent, most of them trying not to throw up their breakfast "Well Ranma…why don't you go take the seat next to Akane" Miss Hinako stated, Ranma then proceeded to take a seat.

A/N Sorry this took so long to update and it's so short


End file.
